The Ugly Truth
by newee
Summary: Claire Bowen was the biggest reject Hogwarts had to offer. When her seventeenth birthday roles around she finds out some shocking news that she is sure will make her into an even bigger outcast, but in a completely different way.
1. An Old Enemy and a New Friend

Claire Bowen was lying sprawled out on the grass enjoying the last few hours of summer. Tomorrow she was to board the train back to Hogwarts. She was not looking forward to having to go back to school. Sure she loved the academic challenges that it provided but she loved the freedom of summer so much. Plus it wasn't like she was dying to see her friends again. In reality she didn't have that many friends. One to be exact and he was lying on the grass next to her.

Claire looked over at Roger and smiled. They had been best friends since their first year of Hogwarts together. Neither one really fit in with the rest of the student population. Claire was an awkward nerd who was one of the best in all of her classes and stood out in a crowd with her hair that went every which way and had a mind of its own. Roger was by no means a nerd, but if he had to fit into a stereotype it would have to be a dork. He loved muggle video games and would play them almost nonstop when at home. He had long blonde hair that came a little above his shoulders. People though the two of them were a bunch of freaks and so they stuck together, finding the safety in numbers, even if that number was only two.

Today was a tradition of theirs; every year since they met they would get together on the last day of summer and do absolutely nothing. This year they chose to do nothing by sitting outside of Claire's small house under a large shade tree and stare up at the sky. The two hadn't spoken in over an hour, but they didn't need to. They could be together in silence and be perfectly at ease, they were that good of friends.

Claire closed her eyes as she lay there, enjoying the peace and quiet. The quiet, however, was soon disturbed by a loud crashing sound coming from the neighbor's yard. Claire opened her eyes in time to see a boy jump over the fence and into her own yard.

"What did you do now Potter?" Claire asked with disgust as she sat up right and leaned against the tree trunk. Claire looked at the boy in front of her. James Potter, the son of the most famous couple in the wizarding world. Everyone adores this young boy for the simple reason that his parents are famous. Everyone except for Claire. She hated James and his pompous attitude. He thought he could get away with anything because he was James Potter.

James returned the feelings of hatred. He did not like this awkward and freakish girl who happened to live next door to him. It was also one of his favorite past times to annoy Claire as much as possible.

The two young teenagers had not always hated each other. In fact, when they were younger it was quite the opposite. When they were little the two used to play together all the time. They did not care about fame or looks or what anyone else would think. All they cared about was playing games together. They would always play all day and most likely would have continued to play into the night had their parents not made them go inside and go to bed. They had formed their own way to communicate after they had been sent to bed, however. Their bedroom windows faced each other and they would pull their blinds up and down so many times to say different things.

The summer when both turned eleven was their last summer together. They spent almost the entire summer talking about Hogwarts and how wonderful it would be to finally go there. They were going to "rule the school" as James liked to say. When September first came Claire was standing on the platform looking for James so they could find a compartment on the train together. She saw him a little ways away and waved to him. James smiled and started to make his way over to Claire. He was stopped on the way over by another boy who was their age. Claire recognized him as the son of another famous couple. She had seen him in pictures in Witch Weekly and other such magazines. She knew that the boy, Isaac she thought his name was, had attended some of the same parties that James had.

"James!" Claire called out to her friend as she waved again.

"Do you know that freak?" Claire heard Isaac ask James with disdain in his voice.

Claire watched as James hesitated before answer.

"No." He said finally before turning and walking away with Isaac.

That was five years ago. Ever since then James though himself too good to associate with the weird girl who lived next door.

"Pleasure to see you too Bowen." James said as he sauntered over towards the tree she was leaning against. "And what I have been doing really is none of your business."

"If you have that attitude than why don't you just hop the fence back into your own yard?" Claire asked him as she glared daggers at him, just being in the presence of James made her in the mood to kill, preferably him.

"Easy Bowen, I just need to sit this one out over here. Mum's anger will go away eventually.

"Who says that you can just come over here whenever you want?"

"Aw Bowen, you know you want me over here. You don't need to hide your feelings for me. It's just us." James said with a sly smile and a wink.

"And what am I?" Roger asked from where he was still lying on the ground. "Just a patch of grass?"

"I think the correct term would be a [spare] patch of grass." James corrected.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that if you can't say anything nice than don't say anything at all?" Claire asked as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"And didn't your mother tell you to mind your temper, or was she too busy with her knitting?" James retorted. It was well known that Claire's parents were older than the other parents of children her age. She often got teased about her 'granny' raising her. Claire never let it get to her because she knew once they stooped low enough to play the granny card that they really had nothing else to pick on her for.

"Just leave us be Potter before I hex you into the next century." Claire said as she pulled out her wand.

"Yeah right Bowen, you know you aren't allowed to use magic outside of school." James said in a confidant voice.

"Oh yeah, and who's going to tell on me, you?"

"You're too much of a goody goody to go against the rules."

"Try me." Claire said as she tightened the grip on her wand and took a step closer to James, narrowing her eyes to mere slits.

James stood there for a moment or two and Claire could see the internal battle raging inside of him. She could tell he was afraid of her but he did not want to lose face by backing down.

"James! Mom says it is time for diner and that if you don't come inside within ten seconds she is going to rain hell on your hide!" James was spared from having to decide if he was going to back down or not by the arrival of Lily Potter. She poked her head over the fence and smiled at Claire. "Oh hello there Claire. I am glad to see that someone has finally managed to make James nearly wet himself."

Claire always liked Lily. She was the little sister she had never had when they were younger Claire would let Lilly come over and they would play dolls and dress up together. Even after Claire and James stopped being friends Claire still enjoyed Lily's company but they rarely saw each other at school because Lily was only in her third year.

"Hi Lils!" Claire said as her expression lightened noticeably. "Go on home to mommy for dinner Potter. No one wants you here." Claire said as she turned back to James.

James just glared at Claire before running and jumping over the fence that separated the two properties.

Roger finally stood up and stretched. "I should probably get going too." He said while trying to stifle a yawn. He always let Claire be the one to butt heads with James he preferred to sit in the background and wait for the storm to blow over.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Claire said as they made their way back into her house.

"Oh Roger dear, are you going home already?" Claire's mom asked as they entered the living room.

"Yeah, my mom said she wanted me back home before it got dark. "

"Would you like some pumpkin bread to take with you?" Mrs. Bowen asked.

"No thanks Mrs. Bowen." Roger replied politely, every time he came over Mrs. Bowen tried to send him home with food. "My dad will have dinner ready soon." Mrs. Bowen scowled slightly. Roger's mom was absolutely terrible at cooking and spent most of her time working. Roger's dad had been a stay at home dad when Roger was young, he had gone back to work now, but he still continued to do the cooking and cleaning.

"Alright, well if you are sure."

"I'm sure. Bye Claire, bye Mrs. Bowen." Roger said as he took a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace before disappearing in a whirl of green flames.

***

"Roger, could you help me with this?" Claire asked as she struggled to hoist her trunk up onto the train.

"Sure." He said as he reached over and pulled her trunk up for her. As he reached over her Claire could smell his sweet sent. She inhaled it and could not help herself from smiling. Claire had had the hugest crush on Roger and it seemed that everyone knew it except for him. She was terrified to let him know it though because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. He really was her only friend and she did not think that she could survive the next three years without him.

"Now we just need to find a compartment." Claire said as she began to make her way down the crowded train. It seemed that every single compartment was taken. It was not until they had reached the very last compartment that they found one with only one person in it. Claire slid the door open and poked her head in. The occupant of the compartment was fairly small and had blonde hair that was cut short and spiky at the back of her head.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Claire asked hesitantly. "Everywhere else is full."

The girl looked up from the latest issue of Witch Weekly and smiled sweetly at them. "No, go right on ahead."

"Thanks." Claire said as she walked into the compartment closely followed by Roger. Claire took the seat across from the girl and Roger sat next to her. "I'm Claire, and this is Roger."

"My name is Traci. I'm a fourth year Ravenclaw. What house are you two in? I don't think I have seen you around."

"We're both fifth years. I'm in Gryffindor" Claire said with a slight hint of a prideful smile. Both of her parents had been in Gryffindor. They said that every member of their family had been in Gryffindor way back since Hogwarts opened. That last statement may have been a bit extreme but Claire liked the idea that she came from a long line of Gryffindors.

"And I'm in Hufflepuff." Roger added. Claire was glad that the Gryffindors tended to have a lot of classes with the Hufflepuffs because it was hard to keep up a close friendship when both of them were in separate houses. But ever since the end of the Last Battle the relationships between houses were better than ever and it was not all that uncommon to find a Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, or even a Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room or table and vice versa.

"What are you reading there?" Claire asked as she looked at the magazine Traci was reading, looking for something to talk about with this girl.

"Oh, it is this fascinating story about Lavender Brown." Traci said as she indicated the cover of the magazine that had a large picture of Lavender Brown blowing kisses and waving. "Have you heard of her?"

Of course Claire had heard of her. Everyone had heard of Lavender Brown. She was one of the most famous witches after Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter. She had been a model in her younger years and now that she was older she had made a singing career for herself.

"Duh, of course I have. She is so hot." Roger said as he was staring a little too appreciatively at the picture on the cover.

"Ew, Roger, she is old enough to be your mother!" Claire said a little upset that he never looked at her that way.

"Actually, according to all of her articles she is only in her late twenties." Traci said matter of factly.

Claire looked at the picture one more time and snorted. "Try late thirties at the youngest."

"

Do you really think so?" Traci asked anxiously as she looked at the picture again. "I don't think she would lie about something as important as that. Do you?"

"Women never tell their real age. Especially not famous ones." Claire pointed out reasonably. She even had a feeling that her own mother lied about her age.

"Well, I suppose you are right about that, though I don't think she is [that] old. Let's compromise and say early thirties?"

"Sure, works for me." Claire said, not believing that they had just had a serious debate about the age of some random famous witch.

They passed the rest of the trip talking about their pasts and the most random things they could think of. Apparently Traci was as much of a loner and nobody as Claire and Roger were. She also found out that the article about Lavender was about her having a secret child that no one knew about. Claire seriously doubted this as there were always new scandals regarding Lavender and hardly any of them turned out to be true. Claire also found out that Traci's favorite color was black and that she thinks the word spaghetti is fun to say. To say the least it was one of the more interesting train rides she had had.


	2. Remembrance Week

"Stupid little-"

"Here, let me." Roger said, cutting off Claire before a profanity slipped out of her mouth. They were in the middle of Herbology, Claire's worst subject. They were trying to extract the juice from a corsero plant before them.

Claire put her finger in her mouth and sucked on it where the plant had stabbed her with its thorn.

"I will never understand why my parents insist that I take this class. Sure it is necessary if you want to be a healer, but I don't. I don't want to be anything that has to do with Herbology or plants." She said as she inspected her finger.

Claire was not the only one sporting a wound. Most of the class had scratches on their faces and hands. The plant was too small to work with if they were wearing their dragon skin gloves so they had to take the pain of it all.

Roger managed to get the juice out of corsero better than anyone else in the class. He seemed to be the only one patient enough to kindly coax the juice out of the plant instead of trying to take it by force. Everyone else just dived right into it and ended up getting hurt somehow. At the end of the class period Claire and Roger had the most corsero juice and were awarded ten points to each of their houses by Professor Longbottom.

"I can't wait until Remembrance Week." Claire said as they made their way up towards the castle. "I am going home and am going to celebrate my seventeenth birthday all week long!" Claire was the oldest person in their year and she was looking forward to turning seventeen before anyone else. She was going to take her apparition test as soon as she could.

"Don't forget what Remembrance Week is supposed to be about." Roger said to her as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "We are supposed to spend this time remembering what everyone sacrificed in the first and second wars. It is not just a break for you to go off and party."

"I know that." Claire said as they sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Claire hardly ever sat at the Gryffindor one. Everyone there was a part of the James Potter fan club, or so it seemed. "Hey Albus." She added as she looked across the table and saw the raven haired Hufflepuff sitting there.

Albus was one of the three of the Weasley and Potter clan who was not sorted into Gryffindor. He was almost the complete opposite of his brother James. Albus was very quiet and to himself. His dark hair fell into his emerald green eyes as he sat quietly and observed everyone around him. It was well known that he was the handsomer of the two boys but most people thought him odd and steered clear of him.

Albus greeted the two of them with a simple nod of the head. To outsiders it might seem like he was being cold towards them but that was just about as friendly of a greeting that anyone could hope to get from him.

They ate their food mostly in silence; Roger was always too busy eating to talk at all. Just then Traci sat herself down next to Albus and across from Roger. Even though she was in Ravenclaw and a year younger than Roger and Claire the three of them had begun to spend a lot of time together. It was strange at first, Claire and Roger were used to it being just the two of them, but it did not take long for them to adjust to this bubbly, talkative girl.

"Hey guys! How was Herbology?" She asked them with a brisk smile. "Oh, are these cauldron cakes?" She said before either Roger or Claire could answer. They were used to this by now, Traci was always talking. "I was hoping there would be some at lunch, I have been craving some all morning and now I get to have some at last. Mmmm, these seem to taste better than usual, or maybe it is just because I have been wanting them so badly. Oh, hello there." Traci had just noticed Albus sitting next to her, looking at her oddly. He probably resented the intrusion into his quiet little world.

"Traci, this is Albus, Albus, this is our friend Traci." Claire introduced them.

"Oh I know who you are Albus, of course I think everyone knows who you are, but we have had Charms together since we were in first year, though I don't think we have ever really spoken have we? Well it is nice to finally be introduced to you." Traci finished with a smile at him.

"Hi." Albus said with the corners of his mouth turned upward ever so slightly into what one could only hope was his attempt at a smile.

Claire stared at the two of them. Did Albus Potter just willingly speak to someone he had never talked to before and did he just try and smile at her? This was something new indeed. Claire wondered if he was feeling alright or not.

*

As Friday rolled around Claire was preparing to head home. She was busy packing her trunk when there was a knock on the door to her dormitory. She turned around and saw Traci standing there.

"Hi Traci, what brings you up here?" she asked her friend.

"I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow but I wanted to give you your present now." She said as she held out a small brown package.

"Oh, Traci, you didn't need to get me anything." Claire knew that Traci's family didn't have much money and she didn't want to take from Traci's small purse.

Claire slowly opened the package and saw a small silver necklace in the shape of a C.

"It's nothing much, but I thought you might like it." Traci said, it was obvious by the expression on her face that she was afraid of Claire not liking it. "I mean, it is okay if you don't, I just thought-"

"I love it Traci. It is beautiful." Claire said as she pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Thank you so much." Claire clasped the necklace around her throat and smiled. She really did love it.

"Are you staying here for the week?" Claire asked. Most people did tend to stay at school for Remembrance Week; Claire was only going home because it was her birthday.

"Yeah, I don't feel like going home for a few days only to have to come right back here. If it was a longer break I would probably go home."

"Well it is time I was off. Write to me and tell me all of the exciting things that are happening around the school because I know Roger will forget." Claire said as she dragged her trunk off her bed and made her way to the door.

"Bye Claire, I'll see you in a week." Traci said as they gave each other one more hug.

"Bye Traci, keep Roger company for me." Claire said with a smile before she made her way to Deputy Headmistress Sinistra's office where the floo network had been temporarily opened for those few who decided to go home.

*

Claire had the best Birthday she could have hoped for. Her mother made her a breakfast that was fit for a king. Then she proceeded to go to the Ministry of Magic to get her apparition license. She passed with flying colors and apparated home.

"Mom!" Claire yelled as she entered her house. "Mom! I passed!" She said as she walked into the living room, looking for her mother.

"SURPRISE!"

Claire jumped, she had not been expecting to be greeted by three people yelling surprise at her.

"Roger, Traci! What are you two doing here?" She asked as she rushed forward to hug them both.

"We flooed over as soon as you left to take your test. We wanted to surprise you." Traci said as she jumped up and down excitedly. "I was so excited when Roger told me the plan. Did I do a good job of fooling you yesterday?" She asked with a big grin.

"It was your mum's idea." Roger added.

"You did great. I had no idea that you all were planning this. Thanks mum for coming up with the idea and thanks to you two for coming!" Claire said happily.

The three friends spent the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing, something they tended to do a lot of even when they were at school. When six o'clock rolled around they settled down for dinner, if Claire had thought that her breakfast was fit for a king than dinner was fit for a god. It was the best food she had ever tasted. It was even better than the feasts they had at Hogwarts. And then there was the cake. It was three layers thick and each layer was a different type of chocolate. By the end of the meal everyone was fuller than they could ever remember.

"That meal was awesome Mrs. Bowen." Roger said sleepily as he patted his stomach fondly.

"Yeah, thanks mum." Claire added as she stifled a yawn. It was still early in the evening but it had been such a fun day that she was already feeling sleepy.

"Don't forget about your presents." Mrs. Bowen said as she flicked her wand and a pile of colorfully wrapped gifts appeared on the table in front of Claire where the food had been seconds before.

Claire's eyes snapped open at the mention of presents. Claire loved all of her gifts, but her favorite was the one from Roger. It was a small leather bound notebook with her name written on the lower right corner.

"It is so you can organize your thoughts better." Roger said as he looked slightly awkward, usually he just gave her a packet of chocolate frogs or something like that.

Claire, Traci, and Roger all played a few rounds of exploding snap before heading off to bed. Traci fell asleep right away in the bed next to Claire, but Claire for some reason could not seem to fall asleep. She was tired but unable to cross that final barrier to dreamland.

After what felt like hours of lying in bed staring up at the ceiling Claire decided to go downstairs and get herself a glass of water. Perhaps that would help her to sleep.

Claire started to make her way down the stairs to the kitchen but froze when she heard people arguing.

"You can't do this. I won't let you." Claire heard her mother say.

"Calm down, we had an arrangement." Claire heard an unfamiliar female's voice speak up.

"I will not calm down and I don't care about any bloody arrangement!" Claire knew that it had to be something serious if her mother was swearing.

"Don't get hysterical mother. You knew this day would come." Mother? Who was this woman who was calling Claire's mum mother? Did Claire have a sister? Why had they kept this from her for so long? A million questions raced through Claire's mind at that moment. She was so busy thinking about all of this that she almost missed what her mother said next.

"Well I won't let you take her away from me. You can tell her, but you will not take her away from me." Why was her mother afraid someone would take Claire away from her? No one could take Claire away from her mother. The mere thought was absurd.

"I knew that you would see reason" The sticky sweet voice that Claire was starting to hate more and more answered.

"But you can't just spring this on her, she is a young girl. You need to be gentle about how you tell her."

Claire had had enough with playing the guessing game. She wanted to know what they were talking about and she wanted to know now, especially if it had anything to do with her.

"Tell me what?" Claire asked as she entered the kitchen. She stopped short however when she caught sight of the person who owned the unfamiliar voice. She gasped quietly as she recognized the tall brunette instantly. Lavender Brown was standing in her kitchen.

"Claire!" Her mother said, obviously surprised to see her out of bed so late. Her mother stepped in between Claire and Lavender Brown as though that would hide the model slash singer from view. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was wondering what you two are talking about and I want to know now mum. Don't beat around the bush; just tell me please, I am an adult now after all." Claire said as she stood up a little straighter in an attempt to look older and more mature.

"See, the girl has got more sense than you give her credit." Lavender Brown said as she stepped out from behind Mrs. Bowen.

Mrs. Bowen hung her head in defeat. She knew there was no way of stopping it from happening now.

Lavender Brown took that small gesture as permission to go on. "Claire Bowen, you are more special than you could ever know. In fact, your real name is not Claire Bowen at all, your real name is Clarissa Brown, and you are my daughter."


End file.
